Guild Map Strategies
Guild Maps are a special type of dungeon containing creatures and heroes with special skills and abilities. These skills and abilities make the dungeon incredibly hard to beat by yourself, so it often takes the combined effort of an entire guild to beat a single dungeon. Once the dungeon is completed, it grants the Guild's members with great rewards. How are Guild Maps different from normal Dungeons? Guild Maps are more powerful versions of normal dungeons, designed to need to be fought by multiple people in order to be beaten. Here are the main differences between the two: * The first thing that one will notice when fighting a Guild Map is that the hero is level 99, has a level 10 skill, has 99,999 HP, and that the creatures have HP as high as 300,000. * The creatures do not regain all of their HP after the battle is over (assuming that you lose). Instead, they will start with the amount of HP that you left them with the next time someone challenges the Map. * The hero has 3 special talents that cannot be obtained by the player: Mantra, Blood Curse, and Soul Bind. Mantra fully heals the hero every turn, and rids all of it's creatures of any Lockdown or DoT (Damage Over Time) effects. Blood Curse hits your hero for a percentage of it's health every time the enemy takes it's turn. Lastly, Soul Bind activates at the beginning of the game, and prevents all creatures from using Revive, Recycle, Rebirth (including Undying and Deathless), DHealing Breath, and SResurrect. * Also, all enemy creatures found within Guild Maps are evolved to level 15, and have Tenacity as their 4th skill. This skill makes them immune to Instakill, Retreat, Disposal, and all ATK reduction skills and talents like Cripple and Fatigue (this does not include the effect of the Soul Swap Rune). It is important to note that, although Instakill does not work, Kumiho's Demonization does. * Once a Guild Map is beaten, a certain amount of Bounties become available for the members of the Guild. Bounties can be 5 star creature shards, 4 star creatures, or Essences. * It is important to note that, even though the enemy hero has 99,999 HP (Which was, at the time of implementing the Guild Maps, the maximum amount of HP that a hero could have. Now, as of Feb 26th, 2016, the maximum amount of hero HP that a player can obtain is ~130,000. The Grimoire boss, Grand Cleric, sometimes has up to 999,900 HP) and it fully heals itself every time it takes it's turn, you can still hero kill it. However, hero killing a Guild Map hero requires a very specific deck, and a very specific set of circumstances in order to be achieved. Even then, managing to kill the hero will result in a glitched victory, rewarding the player with nothing. * Lastly, even if you don't deal the final blow to a Guild Map, you get rewarded a generous amount of gold (the exact amount depends on how much damage you dealt), and you get a certain amount of 4 star creature shards for every creature that you killed (if you managed to kill any). Because of these differences, you will need to craft a deck that is specifically meant to combat these powerful dungeons. What hero should I use? In order of star level ''(a triple asterisk *** marks heroes who are currently popular among the players): * Nightraider - Although incredibly weak, her hero skill could help lower level players deal more damage in Guild Maps. * Diva - Very powerful for a 1 star hero, her hero skill could help lower level players keep their creatures alive. * Zora Marauder '***''' - Zora Marauder can help build all of your creatures' ATK to 2000+ if you manage to keep them alive for long enough. Unfortunately, this hero doesn't help much against Dodge or Frost Armor heavy decks. * Elder Mawrek - For those who don't have many hero healers, Elder Mawrek's hero skill could be a decent substitute. * Patriach - Very good for low level players. Patriach's hero skill damages all enemy creatures, while healing your own. * Dragon Rider, Predator, & Berserker *** - All three of the heroes are very good at helping your hero take as little damage from the enemy hero's Blood Curse as possible. * Paw Master *** - Paw Master is a good replacement for Captivator and Spirit Arbiter. He can deal a decent amount of damage, while buffing your creatures at the same time. * Warlock *** - Warlock's Prayer heals all of your creatures, clears them of all status effects, and makes them immune to all Lockdown effects until your next turn. This makes him very popular among high level players. * Judgement *** - Although he does not clear your creatures of status effects, Judgement does heal them all to nearly full health if they take enough damage. * Captivator *** - Captivator can deal 2,000 DMG per creature that her Crazed Sorrow hits, meaning that it is very easy to deal high amounts of damage with her. The only downside to her is that she does nothing to help keep her or your creatures alive (aside from locking down every enemy creature for 1 turn when her skill triggers). * Spirit Arbiter - Spirit Arbiter is a less effective version of Captivator when it comes to Guild Maps. Although she can deal 5,000 DMG per creature that she hits, she hits way less creatures than Captivator does. * Any 5-Star Heroes - Any 5-Stars heroes has talent such as War Hungry,Berserk and Battlecry. By this way player allowed to boost their creature attack to some unbelievable amount. What creatures should I use? Here's a table containing many popular creatures used in Guild Map decks: What should I avoid using in my Guild Map deck? All of these heroes and creatures were once very good in Guild Maps, but have since lost a lot of effectiveness. * Wight - Wight used to be the absolute must have hero when it came to dealing massive amounts of damage in Guild Maps; however, Mantra got buffed, making it activate every turn, instead of only when the enemy hero took damage. Now, Wight is completely useless in Guild Maps. * Killer Queen - Her Guilt used to not have a damage cap, meaning that she could, single handedly, defeat an entire Guild Map. Since then, a damage cap has been added to her Guilt ability, and Mantra was buffed to activate every turn. * Any creature with Disposal, Retreat, Instakill, Fatigue, Plague, Delay, Thor's Rage, Frost Blade, Venom Edge, etc - Since these abilities do not work against Guild Map creatures, it is pointless to use them in a Guild Map deck. Building a Guild Map Deck First, two things need to be made very clear: no one deck works for everyone, and no one deck works for every dungeon. Keep that in mind as you read through this section. Hero Healers Obviously, in order to deal the maximum amount of damage possible, you'll need to keep your hero alive. Too little hero healers will result in your hero dying way before you can deal a decent amount of damage. Too many will result in you not having room for damage dealers or other supports. The amount of hero healers that you need depends on how much damage your hero takes every time Blood Curse triggers. Use just enough hero healers to heal back the damage that you take. You can even add in one extra to fill in if one gets killed or locked down. Healers Keeping your hero alive isn't your only duty. You will also lose if your creatures die, so keeping them alive is also a priority. To do this, add many Horned Beasts, Naga Mistresses, Henriettas, etc to your deck in order to keep your creatures' hit points up. Supports and Damage Dealers These are your special cards, the ones who will decide whether you deal 3k or 300k damage. They include things like Mythril Drone (who's Spellbinder ability prevents all enemy creatures from using magic), Sea Wizard, Anathema, Ridge Hunter, Graboid, etc. If you don't have a damage dealing hero (Captivator, Spirit Arbiter, Paw Master, etc), then you will need an abundance of these cards in your deck in order to deal a significant amount of damage. Hero Talents If you are very dedicated to Guild Maps, you can choose talents specifically for them. Things like Lightfoot, Agile, Rejuvenate, Fleshfeast, Group Tactics, and Cull all work very well. There's also a fastest way in deal a huge amount of damage in Guild Map, By using 5-Star heroes and had them Battlecry, War Hungry, Berserk altogether. (since Hydra and Odin shards are very hard and expensive to get i recommend to use this heroes instead "Sacrifice" your other 5-Stars Heroes). The main reason for using this method is to boost your creature attack by multiple time. And depends on the creature skill and type of enemy, Graboid melded with Battleblow and facing Human Creature will boost his attack around 80k damage. Guild Maps With Sacrifice Intro some of the Guild Maps have dungeon with a sacrifice creature (such as Dahlia, Vemon Tyrant), Means every play one monster will be sacrificed, this means you can "deal" a lot of damage without having a good deck and finish the dungeon quicker. Mapping the Sacrifice Dungeons: Note: D - Dahlia ; VT - Vemon Tyrant. Dungeon 1 : None. Dungeon 2 : 1VT, 3VT, 4VT, 10VT, 12VT. Dungeon 3 : 3VT, 4VT. Dungeon 4 : 7D, 8D2, 9D, 10D, 11D2, 12D2. Dungeon 5 : 3D2, 4D, 7D, 8D. Dungeon 6 : 3VT, 6D, 11VT, 12D. Dungeon 7 : 7D, 8D, 9VT. From this we can conclude that it is easiest to finish maps 2 & 4, when the stronger guild members do the harder dungeons, and the weaker do the sacrifice Dungeons. Category:General Gameplay Category:Guild Maps Category:Strategies Category:Help